Stranger in the Night
by Blackscarf Dragon Ninja
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kel finds a mysterious stranger one night... but who is he? And what is her secret destiny?
1. Default Chapter

Stranger in the Night  
  
  
  
Hey! This is my first Tamora Pierce fic, I hope it's OK!! Anyway, I write a lot of anime   
fics because it's actually a lot easier, since you don't have to follow a set style. So tell   
me how I need to improve!! I got this idea from something I read in a children's comic   
book, I forgot the name. The pairing is Kel/OC, maybe K/D, but I don't know… yet. Not   
that I have anything against Neal or Domitan, but for the purposes of this ficcie, they're   
not going to be romantically involved. This takes place after Cleon dies, so she's kind of   
over him now. I haven't read Lady Knight yet, so the timeline is kind of messed up. R+R   
PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
*Disclaimer:* I do not own anything, except my OC and the plot… I hope. Anyway, all   
these characters, names, etc. are the sole property of Tamora Pierce and I am not   
affiliated in any way with her. So don't sue me. If you do, all you'll get are my pencil and   
some pocket lint.  
  
****  
  
Sir Lady Keladry of Mindelan sighed as she went to her room in the palace. She had just   
been assigned to go with a group of the King's Own and some other knights to the   
Scanran border yet again.   
  
[Curse those Scanrans!] she thought, as she neared her rooms. Everything had happened   
so quickly, she thought she at least deserved some time off. Then again, she supposed it   
was good to keep busy and fighting, to keep her mind off… things.   
  
Kel looked about her in her room. She hated packing, and wished her maid Lalasa was   
there to help, though the maid was given to packing much too heavily. She looked down   
at a yipping at her feet.  
  
"Hi Jump," she said affectionately, bending to give the ugly dog a scratch behind the   
ears. Jump only wagged his tail and barked happily. "Not now, Jump," she answered his   
unspoken question. "I can't play. I have to pack. Third Company, Fifth Company of the   
King's Own, some other independent knights and I have been assigned to the Scanran   
border. Again." Then she straightened. "Then again, packing can wait. I'll take a bath   
first." Jump wagged his tail once more, barked as if he understood, then went trotting out   
to find another playmate.  
  
In the bath, Kel shrugged out of her clothes and sank into the hot tub, letting the steam   
wash over her. On an impulse, she snatched some jasmine- scented bubble liquid and   
poured it in the tub. In a few minutes, bubbles floated on top of the water, and the sweet   
scent of jasmine flowers filled the air. Kel breathed deeply and sighed again. She loved   
the scent of jasmine, from her native Yaman. This bottle of bubble liquid had been a gift   
from her mother.   
[Is fighting any good, in the end?] she thought. [War causes death… and pain… fighting   
tears families apart, brother from father, lover from betrothed…] for the first time, doubts   
harassed her mind. Everything had happened so fast- and she knew now, firsthand, the   
pain death could cause.  
  
She cried then, salty tears mixing with sweet water. After some minutes, she stopped and   
scolded herself for having those doubts. [Your first duty is toward protecting Tortall and   
its citizens] she reminded herself. [You knew that when you decided to try for your   
shield.]   
  
The water was starting to go cold around her, and reluctantly she stepped out, wrapping a   
thick terry cloth towel around her. She put on her nightclothes, then applied herself to   
packing. When she was done, she set the packs next to her door, ready to go for the next   
day.  
  
****  
Kel woke up extra early the next morning. She looked out the window and let some   
sparrows in. They twittered and chirped. Kel wondered grumpily how birds could be so   
cheerful so early in the day. Kel hated to wake up early.  
  
"I'm going away for a little while," she told her friends. They cocked beady eyes at her.   
"You're welcome any time, as always, and of course I've told Salma to set out some seed   
for you." The sparrows cheeped to each other. Then, as if some agreement had been   
made, the sparrows flew up. One by one, the pecked at Kel's hair, nudged her cheek, or   
landed on her shoulder briefly before taking flight once more. Kel knew it was their way   
of saying good bye, and thanked them for it.   
  
She went to the stables, and loaded Peachblossom and put Hoshi's tack on her. The cold   
breeze assaulted her face, but woke her up. Kel then made her way to Lord Raoul's   
rooms. The door was slightly open, but the inside was silent. She peeked in, then glanced   
away immediately, embarrassed. The Knight Commander of the King's Own had his bare   
arms wrapped around Buriram Tourakoum, the leader of the Queen's Riders.  
  
Kel groaned inwardly. [Not now, Lord Raoul sir,] she begged him silently. [We need to   
get up and get ready. How am I supposed to wake you up now? Please, wake up!] Her   
attempts at telepathy failed however. She stepped down the corridor in defeat, and   
accidentally bumped into a young man.   
  
"Oh excuse me," Kel said automatically, before she noticed whom she had bumped in to.   
"Dom!" she exclaimed. "What're you doing?"  
  
He grinned, showing a flash of perfect white teeth. Kel felt her heart speed up, then tried   
to slow it, disgusted that she could feel like this so soon after Cleon had died. "Same   
thing you are, I bet. You know we have to get going soon. The ride is not going to be   
easy."  
  
"Really?" Kel glanced out one of the windows and saw that the trees swayed with the   
wind. "When I went outside, it was cold also."  
  
"How long have you been up?" Dom demanded teasingly. "Anyway," he continued, not   
waiting for an answer, "the weather mages also predicted rain and more cold weather. Is   
my lord Raoul up yet?"  
  
Kel blushed and muttered something under her breath.   
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch what you said Kel," Dom replied cheerfully.   
  
"I went to wake Raoul up too," she said, "and I- I- found… oh, go see for yourself!"   
  
Dom looked at her a little strangely, but then decided to take her suggestion. He glanced   
inside quickly, then came running back. His face was red from suppressed laughter.   
When he reached Kel, he burst out laughing, one hand on the wall to support himself. He   
wiped his streaming eyes and gave a few more laughs.   
  
"I knew it, I just knew it!" Dom said finally, panting slightly. "I've been waiting for them   
to get together!"  
  
"Can you wake him up?" Kel asked, more concerned with the situation at hand. Outside,   
the sun was starting to rise, its first pink tinges reaching out across the sky.  
  
"Why me?" Dom asked confusedly.  
  
Kel threw up her hands in exaggerated despair. "Dom, sometimes you can be as meat-   
headed as your cousin Neal!" She shook her head. "Do you honestly expect me to go   
in… there… and wake him up- in his state? I can't! I'm a girl, I was his squire…" she   
trailed off and blushed yet again.   
  
"Oh, I see," Dom said with a teasing note to it. "It's not like it's something you've never   
seen before, anyway Kel. Come on, you can do it too."  
  
"Dom, please," she pleaded desperately. "For the sake of my sanity, please go wake Lord   
Raoul up."  
  
"Okay, if you're so set on it," Dom replied. Kel relaxed immediately. Dom noticed this,   
and wondered what was really bothering her. However, he shrugged the doubt off and   
instead walked down the corridor once more, a huge grin spreading over his face.  
  
At the other end of the hallway, Kel heard a high- pitched scream, a man's deep curse,   
and burst of helpless laugher.  
  
*Okay, first chapter complete. I'll try to update soon, I have three more chapters written-   
typed- out, all I've got to do is polish and upload them.* 


	2. The Battle, the Youkai, and the Stranger

Stranger in the Night  
  
  
  
Here's chapter two, please say you like!! And thank you SO MUCH, Merry, for your really nice review! I hope you like this one too! And please, if you're reading this, review!  
  
*Disclaimer:* if you don't know this by now, then that's scary. I own squat. Zip nada nothing except my OC. But that's it!  
  
****  
  
The journey was just as the weather mages had predicted. Shortly after the expedition had set out, it started raining. Kel was not too happy.  
  
"Kel, what's wrong?" Dom asked her concernedly. "Where's our cheerful Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall?"  
  
"Gone with the sun," Kel replied annoyedly. "I hate rain," she sighed.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Neal's here too," Dom said in an offhand voice.  
  
"Neal's here?" Kel repeated, and brightened a little. "Why? And do you know where he is?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there," Dom said. "First, Neal's rudimentary healing magic would be good to have on this trip. You know, of course, that the number of healing mages has greatly decreased? Besides, he's a knight, too. So it's a two- for- one situation. And I think he's riding at the far end, with the other mages."  
  
"Why hasn't he tried to find me?" Kel asked with some hurt. "He knew I'd be riding with this expedition."  
  
"Who knows why our dear Meathead Neal does anything?" Dom said lightly, rolling his eyes up toward the rain. "He's probably thinking of some book or another that's caught his fancy. Or perhaps. a lady who's caught his fancy." Dom winked at her and Kel grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I'll go find Neal, then," Kel said. She turned Peachblossom away, after exchanging good- byes with Dom. She sighed. She knew she didn't want to get married or any of that stuff, but perhaps, if she was married to Dom, it wouldn't be so bad. She thought of his perfect smile and his dark hair that matched his bright eyes.  
  
After some minutes of riding through the rain, she spotted Neal's horse, Darkwing. Kel didn't know exactly what Darkwing meant, or why Neal chose it. Knowing Neal, it was probably some great ancient general's war-horse. Kel urged Peachblossom on a little faster; it had been a long time since she had talked to her old friend. "Neal!" she called. "Hey, Neal!"  
  
He turned and smiled, and waved also. He trotted his horse up to Kel's. Contrary to its name, Darkwing was neither male nor dark. In fact, Darkwing was a mare, and was a dapple-gray in color. Neal endured a lot of good- natured teasing about all that. He had picked out his horse's name before he had actually gotten his horse. Kel grinned, thinking it was typical Neal.  
  
"Good day, Sir Lady Keladry of Mindelan," Neal greeted her, doing an odd sort of half- bow in the saddle. He almost toppled over, but then righted himself and started talking again in an affected accent. "I say, good Sir Lady, tip- top weather we're having, don't you agree?"  
  
"Stop, Neal," she groaned. "Can't you ever be normal for once?"  
  
"'To be normal is to ruin the very essence of human existence,'" Neal quoted. Kel didn't know what book it was quoted from, and decided not to ask. Neal opened his mouth to speak once more, and Kel, realizing he was about to delve into one of his long, complicated speeches, intervened.  
  
"Please, Neal," she begged. "Not now."  
  
They rode in peace for a while, with some good- natured conversation and joking. They heard a cry.  
  
"Bandits!" Lord Raoul yelled from the front. His strong voice carried across the entire expedition. He barked orders to his troops.  
  
[They're just bandits,] Kel thought a little confusedly. [Why is Lord Raoul so worried?] they topped a rise. And then Kel saw why Raoul was so concerned.  
  
Hundreds of bandits, all armed to the teeth and riding strong horses, stood ready, waiting for them. One of them, who was at the front and riding the strongest horse, laughed. He was an unpleasant- looking man, in his mid- thirties, with broken teeth and a swarthy face.  
  
"Bandits?" he repeated, with a derisive snort. He had a rasping voice, which grated on Kel's nerves. "You think we're bandits?" He gave a laugh; his men followed suit. "Look at us, so well armed and equipped with so much weaponry. Would we be mere bandits? No, I think not. We are the Desert Storm division, Fourth Company, of the Scanran military!"  
  
"The Scanrans!" Neal gasped beside Kel.  
  
"We intend to make war on you," Raoul challenged. "We are the Third and First Company of the King's Own of Tortall! You may have the weaponry to beat us, but we have the skill!"  
  
"Oho, palace men," the leader said loudly. "Won't we make a pretty payoff from our Commander?"  
  
"You won't live that long," Kel said, riding up to Raoul. "And not all of us are 'palace men.'"  
  
"A girl?" the man asked incredulously. "What can a girl do?" He laughed loudly.  
  
"Why don't you keep talking and laughing," Kel interrupted calmly, "and find out?" The man shut up at that.  
  
"Attack!" The single word burst simultaneously from both Raoul's and the Scanran's mouth. With that, warriors from both sides charged into each other, weapons clashing.  
  
[I'm glad I brought along my glaive,] Kel thought, even as she cut a man down with it. She spun and cut another; with the butt, she stabbed someone in the stomach behind her. She did not let herself feel for these people. She only thought of paying them back for all the death they had caused.  
  
She heard Neal cry out in pain and glanced quickly over in his direction. She could make out blood pouring from a gash in his arm. She also saw two horsemen go down, slashed and bloody. Neal's sword was stained.  
  
It was a long battle. Even Kel felt herself get a little tired. [Just one more Scanran], she told herself. [Just one more. just one more.] She thought she felt a pain in her stomach before it disappeared, though she cut down the Scanran nearest her. [Just one more...] Finally, there was only one more. In a daze, Kel grasped that they won.  
  
"We will be back!" the lead Scanran said. He was still standing, though he was bleeding heavily from a head wound. "Mark my words, we will!" He and the rest of the gang, by now only less than 20, turned tail and fled.  
  
"Come on, men- ladies," Raoul said wearily. He was not too badly wounded, though he winced when he lifted the reins of his horse. "Let's just make camp here."  
  
The pain she had felt earlier returned, but she paid no heed, thinking it was a simple cramp or muscle spasm. Kel set up her tent quickly and went over to the healers. Neal had healed himself, and there were many others waiting on cots. Kel saw though, with satisfaction, that the wounds were not serious and not many were wounded. Only one was dead.  
  
"Neal, can I help?" she called. Neal came up to her. But something was wrong; she felt faint, and that pain in her stomach was back.  
  
"Kel!" he cried. "You're bleeding!"  
  
"Am I?" Kel asked softly. She was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in her abdomen. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "Kel!"  
  
*** Kel woke up with a groan. "Where am I?" she asked, then grimaced in pain.  
  
"I patched you up as well as I could," Neal said, somehow managing to be cheerful. He smiled, but there were dark rings under his eyes and a faint shadowing of stubble. Kel strongly suspected he had not slept at all.  
  
"You did a good job," Kel complimented, as she swung off the bed. In the large healers' tent, many other soldiers were sleeping, their wounds for the most part healed completely. "Where's Raoul?"  
  
"Over there," Neal said and pointed to the far end of the camp, near where Kel had set up hers.  
  
"I'm going to go see him," Kel announced. "Neal, get some sleep. You deserve it."  
  
She stopped in the doorway of Raoul's tent, and listened to make sure no one else was there.  
  
"My lord Raoul," she began, as she saw Raoul bent over a map in the middle of his tent.  
  
He waved it away. "You know I don't hold with title nonsense," he said. He looked up. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Good," Kel smiled back. "Neal did a good job of healing me." Then she became more serious. "Sir, I'm worried about those Scanrans. They knew we were going to be there. That doesn't strike me as natural."  
  
"You're right, Kel," Raoul sighed. "But I think I know what was going on. I'm calling a meeting of all the commanders later this afternoon. You of course will be there, and then we'll see what has happened."  
  
Raoul called the promised meeting shortly after they had dined. By informal decision, the group had decided to stay in that spot for the day, and start traveling again the next day, in order to let the wounded rest.  
  
Gathered in the meeting tent were all the commanders and highest- ranking officers. Dom, along with Neal, was also there. "The Youkai." Raoul said the two words in the silence of the tent.  
  
Kel glanced up sharply at that, recognizing the Yamani word for 'demon.' "The Youkai?" Kel repeated quickly.  
  
"Do you know him?" Raoul asked confusedly.  
  
"No- but 'youkai' is the Yamani word for demon. And still I've never heard of him."  
  
Dom sighed. "You wouldn't have. Am I correct in saying that traitors are not talked about in the Yamani court?"  
  
Kel nodded slowly. Dom continued. "It is said that the Youkai is a ferocious war leader. He was a Yamani; he trained in their military. He was the star of the Yamani order of knights."  
  
"Then what happened?" Kel asked with interest. Now that she thought of it, she had heard some rumors of a traitor, whispered at night when there was no other gossip.  
  
"He betrayed his country," the commander of the Fifth said. "He left to lead the Scanrans."  
  
"You mean he's their king?"  
  
"No," Raoul shook his head. "He leads the military division of the kingdom. He's very powerful, they say. But- and here's the strange part- he's never been seen in person. He never comes out in battle, and he always wears a cloth mask on his face. Probably to disguise some scar or another, but it's not important."  
  
"So you think that this. leader. The Youkai, is the root of the problem?" Kel verified. "The plan is simple. Destroy him and we destroy the Scanrans."  
  
"And this from the quietest girl in the Kingdom?" Raoul teased with a trace of a laugh. "But there's the problem. There is no way to fight him in person. No one knows what his real name is, what he looks like, and where he is. He may be in the dead center of Scanra. He could be in the Copper Isles." Raoul shrugged. "For all we know, he could be in Tortall itself."  
  
"That's not helpful," Kel complained.  
  
"Patience, Kel," Neal advised softly in her ear, placing one hand on her shoulder. Kel nodded and quieted.  
  
"So what's our plan?" one of the men asked.  
  
"I don't know. We've never fought against anyone like The Youkai. It is said he has powers like no one else. not just a mage, but something more. Something even more powerful."  
  
"How can we defeat him then?" Kel asked in frustration. "We don't know anything about him. How did he manage such secrecy?"  
  
"It is also rumored that he doesn't even use his real voice. He magicks it to sound different. There is nothing about The Youkai we know- save his name."  
  
"Men- lady- I suggest we get some sleep," Raoul said loudly after a long pause. "I'm sure we can better discuss methods of defeating an unknown enemy after we get some rest." The men rose, saluted, and left the tent.  
  
In her own tent, Kel lay, almost asleep, but thinking about all Raoul and the other men had said. The Youkai. a traitor. she'd defeat him, Yamani or no.  
  
She was jerked out of sleep by rustlings outside her tent. Cautiously, she drew her sword and crept to the opening of her tent. She flung the doorflap open, her sword raised high above her.  
  
"Please. help." a voice whispered. She looked down, and in the faint light made out a dark form. Kel immediately flung the sword aside and picked the person up, bringing them inside her tent and on her bed. She quickly lighted a lamp and held it up so she could see who her guest was.  
  
It was a young man, about her own age. His left eye was swollen closed, but his open eye showed an amber pupil. His chaotic dark hair, held in place by a tattered red band with tails that reached his waist, was honey- gold at the top. He was slim but muscular. The remains of a red cape and dark cloth mask hung about his neck. A large gash cut across his scalp, bleeding profusely. Kel could make out the unmistakable features of a native from the Yamani Islands.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Please. help." the man repeated again.  
  
"I will." Kel tore through the camp, sprinting to Neal. In a breath she explained what happened. Neal was a little slow in coming, but Kel fairly dragged him along. By the time they reached her tent, Neal was fully awake. The man's breathing was ragged and labored.  
  
"Neal, can you help him?" Kel asked apprehensively. She felt strangely attracted to this good- looking Yamani, stranger though he was. But Neal was already at work. Kel could see he strained to give life to the man. [Please work. please work.] she repeated over and over to herself. After some minutes that seemed like an eternity, Neal straightened. "He'll live- but just barely," Neal reported wearily. He groaned. "Gods, I need a drink."  
  
"Thank you Neal, for helping him," Kel said.  
  
"What else could I do?" Neal answered. "Watch him, tell me if anything changes for the worse in his condition. And whatever you do, keep him in bed. Give him a tincture of willow root and honey three times a day." He yawned, but Kel looked at him in respect. [He's really grown as a healer,] she thought appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you again. Now go to bed," Kel insisted. Neal left with alacrity.  
  
The man was now in an uneasy sleep, though his breathing was regular. He tossed and turned and cried out in his sleep. Kel stayed up the entire night, watching him by the light of her lamp. She never tired; she just kept watching him.  
  
After a few hours of restless sleep, the man woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"I found you outside my tent, with a large head wound. You are in the camp of the Third and Fifth Companies of the King's Own of Tortall," Kel replied softly. "Now, who are you?"  
  
He paused for a moment. "Seto," he replied. He gave no last name.  
  
"You are from Yaman?" Kel asked in Yamani.  
  
"Hie," Seto replied, saying yes in the same language. "And you? You are not Yamani, I can see that."  
  
"I am Keladry of Mindelan- Kel," she said. "Now, no more conversation. Stay in bed, you need your rest."  
  
"G'night, Kel," Seto answered sleepily. He fell asleep again, but this time he slept soundly.  
  
Kel still stayed awake. By now, the sun was just coming up. After the sun had risen a bit more, she left the sleeping man alone. Silently, she slipped out of the tent and went to Raoul's.  
  
"Raoul," she said softly. He was in there, packing his bedroll.  
  
"Good morning Kel," he smiled. "Why up so early?"  
  
Quickly, she explained what had happened. "I was wondering if he could ride with us- just until the next town I mean," she asked at the end.  
  
"We-el," Raoul said. "I'm not one for that sort of thing- but you seem set on it. If you think he is of good character, then he is welcome to stay with us."  
  
Kel could have hugged Raoul with delight, but she held herself. "Thank you, sir," she muttered, bowing stiffly to keep herself from running to Raoul. The moment she exited the tent though, she ran with abandon to her tent. Raoul didn't often let these things happen, such as taking on extras along the way on a mission.  
  
[Neal's not going to like this, though.] she thought as she sprinted to her tent.  
  
End of Chapter 2! Yay! I'm sorry if the characters, especially Kel, acted a little or a lot- OOC. And yes, for anyone else who watches anime, the Yamani is Seto as in Seto Kaiba from Yu- Gi- Oh! I don't own that either. Now, look down a little bit. yes, just a bit more. there! You see that little purple- blue button? Yes? Good! Now click on it and REVIEW! 


	3. Seto and the Key

Stranger in the Night  
  
Thank you sooooooooo much for all the nice reviews!!! This chapter is a little confusing   
but I'll try to explain more in the next chapter.   
  
To Drnrn18 Dude: I don't really know what Dom did, exactly… I know that sounds   
strange but I left it blank to leave it up to your imagination. My version of it was that he   
threw the covers off of Raoul and Buri.   
  
  
*Disclaimer: * I'll explain something. The 'dis' in 'disclaimer' is negative right? And the   
'claimer' in 'disclaimer' is like 'claim.' So put them together and what have you got? I   
don't own anything. The wonderful T. Pierce owns all these characters except my OC.   
Got it? Good.   
  
****  
  
The weather had cleared up since the expedition had first started, and now the sun was   
shining in the sky. Kel had given Seto Hoshi to ride, since she was gentle and had a nice,   
easy gait.   
  
"Star," Seto had said happily when Kel first introduced him to her horse. "Hoshi." Kel   
was glad to see his happy face; she figured it was the touch from home.   
  
Neal rode with the two, but from time to time he would give disapproving glances from   
Kel to Seto. He wasn't happy that Kel let Seto ride, so soon after such an injury. But in   
fact Seto seemed to be doing just fine. He rode easily in the saddle, and Kel suspected he   
had spent some time riding horses.   
  
Seto had proven himself useful; he was willing to care for the horses and he wasn't a bad   
hand at cooking. He was also cheerful and correct when talking, whether to Kel and Neal   
and Dom or to Lord Raoul. But something was not right. His amber eyes were still   
guarded, and could never completely warm up. Kel noticed this also.   
  
[He's hiding something], thought Kel, watching Seto and Neal argue good- naturedly.   
[His eyes: they're so cold, somehow, as if he has a shield up.]   
  
That night after making camp, sleeping arrangements presented a slight problem. The   
tents of the majority of knights and members of the Own were small and crowded as it   
was; there wasn't any room for Seto. Then again, he could hardly be left out in the cold.   
On the other hand, he also couldn't sleep in Kel's tent, as that would be most improper.   
  
In the end, after much laughing and joking, Kel, Neal, Dom and a few other young   
knights had managed to set up a makeshift tent. It consisted of large branches found in a   
nearby forest and a number of blankets donated from each member of the expedition.   
Seto himself helped also, but when he stepped inside and walked around, the tent   
collapsed on top of him. So the others set the tent up again: without Seto's tent.   
  
Kel paused at Seto's tent's doorway. "Are you all right in there?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes," he replied, with an answering grin. "If the tent collapses, I'll be sure to yell."  
  
"And what if I don't wake up?" Kel asked playfully.  
  
Seto laughed and said, "Kel, go to sleep."  
  
***  
The next morning was even brighter and sunnier than the previous day. They made good   
progress on the straight path, and met no other bands of bandits.   
  
When they stopped for luncheon break, it was in a charming little field, a clear stream   
and a small forest at one end.   
  
"Come on," Seto said to Kel. "Let's explore!"  
  
Kel left her friends and she and Seto, alone, followed the stream into the forest. They sat   
on some rocks that bordered the small water. Golden shafts of sunlight filtered in, giving   
the forest a magical glow.   
  
"It's beautiful," Kel said. Sparrows twittered overhead and squirrels ran to and fro.  
  
"That it is," Seto agreed.   
  
"Seto, is there anything you wanted to say to me?" Kel asked, a little confused. "And if I   
can ask you something: what happened? Why are you here, in Tortall? Normally   
Yamanis stay in Yaman…"  
  
Seto sighed. "It's like this Kel. Here's my story.  
  
"I used to live in the Yamani nobility. In fact, I think we might have even been friends,   
way back, when we were both too young to remember. Anyway, I was living happily   
before an evil force killed my parents. I don't know who did it or why. All I remember is   
this: a voice whispering that they wanted me. The voice said I had some… power, a great   
power. I didn't think so, and fought, with childish persistency, against the Voice. I won.  
  
"I was broken then, and I joined the Yamani order of knights. I excelled in all classes and   
was youngest to graduate. I was so good because I was so angry. I swore revenge; I   
vowed to seek out the force that had killed my parents.   
  
"After I completed training, I… left. I studied and asked around, and found that there was   
a person- a Key- that could unlock the secret of this evil force.   
  
"When I saw you, Kel, I knew.   
  
"You are the Key."  
  
****  
Okay, I know this chapter was little confusing and abrupt, but first I had writer's block   
and then I had too much inspiration. Arrrghh! Anyway, if I ever crank our chapter 4   
hopefully that will give more explanation. Stick around please! And most importantly of   
all… review review review! 


	4. Prisoner the Youkai again surprise

Stranger in the Night  
  
You will never know how much I appreciate your reviews!!!! I know a lot of you said my   
story was too obvious so I'll try to make this part a little more mysterious. Notice I said   
I'll try. I just make things too obvious when I have nothing else to say and the very EVIL   
writer's block takes over. And yes, I know that many of you think that you know who   
Seto is… but are you sure? Maybe I'll add a little plot twist- take that! Hahahahaha!   
Well, you'll just have to read to find out… and of course, don't forget to review. I simply   
live for your reviews.   
  
No I have NOT read "Lady Knight" because I live in a little hick town 20 miles from   
Washington D.C and the ONE bookstore near here STILL hasn't gotten it. Arrrghhhh….  
  
*Disclaimer:* I don't own Kel, Dom, Neal, etc. and etc. They all belong to Ms. Pierce   
and not to me. So don't sue. Anyway, I don't have anything except my ever- present   
pencil and pocket lint. And the occasional yo- yo. But I do own my plot and any and all   
OCs that are present.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me," said Kel, very confused now. "Seto, what are you saying? I'm the key to   
what? I don't know anything about what you're talking about."  
  
"Kel," he said, infinite sadness in his eyes. " Please forgive me. But I have to do this." He   
raised his hand and hummed an arcane tune.   
  
"To do what? Seto, explain, please. Now." Kel's demand cut through Seto's humming   
and he lowered his hand.   
  
"In every generation, there is a Key," Seto explained. "This Key holds the power to   
unlock the secret of ultimate power. Alanna the Lioness, for example, was the last Key.   
She found the Dominion Jewel. Some Keys play a larger part than others. It is their   
destiny. And you, you Kel, are destined to play a great, great part."   
  
He leaned closer. "Do you know who I am?" he whispered, looking straight into her eyes.   
  
Kel shook her head slightly. She had known him for a little less than a week. She found   
she couldn't pull away from his gaze. "No," she said tremblingly.   
  
"Kel, think of me only as Seto. Only as Seto." And then, Seto leaned forward and gently   
pressed his lips on hers. Kel was so taken by surprise that she did nothing, except answer   
slightly. But it was a swift kiss, and Seto pulled back quickly.  
  
"Now, I cannot delay any longer," he said sadly. "It is my destiny, as it is yours." He   
lifted his hands for a final time, and sang his arcane spell.   
  
Kel found herself in a dark tunnel; it was slowly closing in on her, and soon, she lost all   
contact with the outside world.  
  
*****  
  
She awoke some time later, her head spinning. Seto… he had kissed her first, then   
transported her to this place, wherever it was. And something about her secret destiny,   
whatever that was. Seto had tried to explain, but he wasn't clear; his remarks were cryptic   
and difficult to understand.   
  
Kel tried to puzzle it out but it just made her head hurt harder. So instead she tried to   
figure out where she was. As far as she could make out, she was in a dark void. There   
were no walls, doors or windows. Only blackness stretching endlessly in all directions.   
She stood up and walked to the far end. Except there wasn't any 'far end;' no matter how   
far she walked she encountered nothing but darkness.   
  
"I wonder where I am," she said out loud. Her voice came back to her in muted echoes.   
Kel wandered around for hours and hours. No one came to get her and there was no   
escape. Finally, she sank to her knees in despair.  
*****  
"Girl," a guard's rough voice cut through the dark chamber. "Girl, th' Master wants ta see   
ye."  
  
Kel struggled to her feet, exhausted from her walking, weak from hunger; her mouth was   
parched shut. "Water," she croaked. "Water, first, please." The guard either didn't   
understand or was ignoring her.   
  
"Come on, girl," said the guard again, impatiently. She heard the grating of a key in the   
lock and a light shone through. Kel gratefully staggered to the door. Once outside, the   
guard led her around twisting passageways and stone staircases hidden under paintings   
and tapestries. Kel thought that even if a prisoner managed to escape, he would never be   
able to find the way out.   
  
After what seemed like hours of walking to Kel, they arrived at a set of magnificent   
wooden doors. The guard opened them and handed Kel over to another guard, who led   
her down the room. The room itself was very large; it had vaulted ceilings and Kel could   
tell it must be a throne room or courtroom, because the hangings were exceptionally fine   
and the walls were gilded. Straight ahead, on a raised dais, was a magnificent peacock   
throne.   
  
She noticed the strange silence and looked to either side for the courtiers. They were all   
dressed in cloth masks. One group wore black masks; the other azul; another yellow; yet   
another green; and finally the last group wore dark violet. Kel also noticed that the colors   
of their tunics and dresses matched the colors of their masks.   
  
[What is this place?] thought Kel with growing alarm. [Why is it so strangely quiet?] But   
then, they had reached the peacock throne, which was occupied now. The guard- who   
was un- masked- knelt silently and left Kel, who curtsied belatedly.   
  
"Well, well, well, so this is the Key they've been talking about," said the man. His voice   
was strangely familiar… Kel snuck a glance and noticed he was wearing a scarlet mask.   
The mask didn't allow for anyone to see anything of the man's face. Kel remained silent.   
"Come closer," the man beckoned to her with a single finger and Kel was drawn   
irresistibly closer, until she was in the man's face.   
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked the man, whispering. Kel shook her head slightly, still   
mute; but now she felt that it was magic- induced rather than her own desires. "I am the   
Youkai, the one who seeks ultimate power."  
  
[Why is he telling me all this?] she thought. [I don't see where this is going… why is he   
telling me who he is?]   
  
Slowly, the man's hands, which were creamy rather than the pale whiteness of most   
Scanrans, came up to his face. They tugged at a corner of the scarlet cloth. Ever so   
slowly, he peeled the mask away. Kel was so close only she could see the man   
underneath the mask  
  
Amber eyes met Kel's hazel ones as she looked upon the face of the Youkai.   
  
It was, unmistakably, Seto.   
  
  
******  
  
Ahhhh!! That was a BAD chapter, I just know it! Please tell me how I can IMPROVE,   
please. I know where this story is going, I'm just not sure how to get it there exactly. So   
please help. I had to change my entire plot line because I made the first few chapters so   
obvious. Now I just have to figure out how to work in some romance… to all you who   
want K/D, I MIGHT be able to, I don't know. Yet. Sorry it took me so long to update but   
I've written and re- written this chapter at least 5 times and it's still not so good. I need   
some time to straighten out the plot etc. etc. so it might be a little while before I can get   
the next chapter up which will be MUCH better than this one I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger in the Night  
  
I know you think that you know my entire story, don't you? Well, you don't! Just read   
this chapter and find out what I'm really all about.   
  
*Disclaimer: * I don't own any part of the Protector of the Small series, or the Song of   
the Lioness quartet. They both belong to Tamora Pierce. So don't sue me… you know   
what you'll get: a pencil, some pocket lint and maybe a yo- yo. The only thing I own is   
my plot and any and all OCs.   
  
*Secondary/ Tertiary Disclaimer: * I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh! from where I borrowed the   
names Seto and Mokuba, for all you who are also anime fans. I also don't own G-   
Gundam, from where I borrowed the name Dohmon. But I do wish I did own Dohmon   
and Seto…  
  
*******  
  
"Seto?" Kel whispered, suddenly able to speak. Amber eyes flashed confusion for a split   
second, and the Youkai hesitated a moment before answering,  
  
"Yes, it is I, Seto, the Youkai!" he whispered in return, pulling the scarlet mask back over   
his face. "And I will have much use for you later, when I perfect my method to extract   
your power."  
  
"What do you want with my power?" Kel asked, curiosity overriding her fear.   
  
"Your inner power as the Key can unleash the power of a legendary jewel, brother of the   
Dominion Jewel," Youkai/ Seto answered. "But I haven't perfected it yet. It will be ready   
by tomorrow, perhaps the day after at the latest." He motioned to the guard who had   
brought her in. "Guard!" he called. "Take her away to the cell."   
  
The guard grabbed her roughly and bound her wrists together with metal bands. After the   
long, twisting walk back to her cell, the guard undid the bands from her hands. But she   
couldn't do anything now.   
  
From the outside, the cell she was in looked as if it had a certain depth, height and length.   
But once inside… there was no end, no beginning. Only blackness.   
  
**  
"Kel!"  
  
The urgent whisper cut through an uneasy sleep. Kel snapped awake, and stood.   
  
"Kel!" the voice came again. Kel heard the sound of a key grating in a lock and the   
square of light that directed her to the exit. Quickly, Kel strode over to the light and   
stepped outside.   
Her rescuer was carrying a torch; his face still cloaked in shadow. But that voice… once   
more, that voice…  
  
"Seto?" Kel demanded, frigidly, for the second time that day- or night.   
  
"Kel, come on, let's get out of here…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kel asked angrily, forgetting to be quiet. "You lied to me!   
You said you were Seto, just Seto, and not the horrible monster called the Youkai! How   
could you?"  
  
"Kel, let's get out of here first, then we can talk," Seto pleaded.   
  
"I don't know," Kel said, anger overpowering her for once. "I don't know if I can trust   
you again. How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"Kel. The Youkai would not trap you like this. Believe me, I know."  
  
"Of course you do! You are him!"  
  
"Kel," said Seto with firm finality, "let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along   
the corridors she had already traveled but couldn't navigate. She tried to pull away, using   
some of the Shang training from her page years, but Seto only tightened his grip with   
amazing strength. He was dragging her in such a way that she couldn't reach him with   
legs or hands. In the end, she decided to escape first and ask questions later.   
  
Once outside in the cold air, Seto slightly loosened his hold on Kel. They did not stop   
until well into a dark forest, the moonlight hardly piercing the thick foliage.   
  
"Seto. What is going on? If you are the Youkai, then why did you rescue me? Or did you   
really rescue me?" Kel asked with confusion. Seto hadn't pulled any moves on her,   
perhaps he really did want her to escape- but that did not make any sense.   
  
"I am not the Youkai," stated Seto simply, ignoring her questions.  
  
"Then who was he? The number of Yamanis in Scanra with the name of Seto is very   
small, I'm sure," said Kel sarcastically.   
  
"He is Mokuba, the Youkai. The one who was the best of Yamani knights, but who ran   
away to Scanra. Mokuba noh Yokoto is the Youkai."  
  
"But he said his name was Seto. And he looked exactly like you."  
  
"Mokuba is my older brother by 3 years."  
  
"But… you have the exact same story as the Youkai," said Kel. "The best of your class   
and all."  
  
"The best of *my* class. We were in different classes."  
  
"So then you are Seto noh Yokoto?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No. I am Dohmon noh Yokoto."  
  
"What? What is your real name? First you say it is Seto, then Seto noh Yokoto, then   
Dohmon noh Yokoto."  
  
"I am really Dohmon noh Yokoto," said Dohmon (Seto, but I have to change names to be   
accurate). "Listen Kel, I can tell you about my past later, right now we have to   
concentrate on your escape-" He was cut off by Kel's hand on his mouth.   
  
"Shh," she hissed. "I hear something…"  
  
Sure enough, twenty large men jumped out from behind the trees.   
  
"We're under orders from th' Master hisself to bring both o' ye back to his palace,"   
declared one. "After them, men!" The men, armed with axes, ringed around them.   
  
Kel plunged into the fight, grateful for her Shang training. She disarmed some men and   
fought them; in hand- to- hand combat, they were less than competent. She heard Seto's   
cry of pain and looked over. In that instant, one man hit her on the head with the butt of   
his ax, and Kel fell immediately unconscious.  
  
**  
  
Kel woke once more in that infernal chamber she had been in so many times. Seto…   
where was Seto? He must have been telling her the truth.   
  
"Come out. Th' Master wants ter see ye again," came the guard's voice. Inside, she was   
thankful for it; it offered an escape from the unbearable void. Kel jumped up and almost   
ran to the square of light that was the door. She blinked in the sudden light: for once, the   
underground network of mazes was lit by thousands of torches.   
  
Instead of being taken to the throne room, however, Kel was brought to a set of golden,   
handle- less doors, which nevertheless opened when the guard touched a finger to them.   
After that was a set of silver doors, similarly handle- less, followed by bronze doors;   
finally copper doors. Then she was led into the room.   
  
The Youkai, wearing an orange mask this time, was standing up rather than sitting.   
Selected courtiers lined the walls, silent as always. Most of them were wearing yellow   
masks. There was a single chair in the center of the room, made of a strange, shiny metal.   
"Sit," said the Youkai, in a mockingly pleasant voice. Kel made no move to respond.   
"Sit, why don't you?" he said again, and held up a hand. He made some motions, and Kel   
was picked up off the ground and set, none too gently, in the chair. Immediately, metal   
bands snaked around her arms, legs, hands, neck and head.   
  
"I heard you had an adventure yesterday?" continued the man. "I wonder where my   
brother could be."  
  
"You mean you don't have Seto- Dohmon?" asked Kel.   
  
"Him? Oh no. What would I want with him?" asked the Youkai, in a would- be innocent   
voice. Kel didn't answer.   
  
"Well. Let's get on with it. Since you tried escaping, I'm going to have to torture you   
first!" With a gleeful, evil laugh, the Youkai raised both hands and sent seven jets of   
green magic at her heart. She screamed in agony as her entire body convulsed horribly.   
The Youkai was laughing loudly; the courtiers were ever silent.   
  
[I don't know how much more of this I can take,] thought Kel, with effort, as she tried to   
resist the spell. [Someone… please come help!]  
  
"Brother!" cried a voice, beautiful to Kel's agonized ears. "Stop this madness!"  
  
The Youkai cursed under his breath, but stopped the spell to face the man who had   
addressed him as brother. It was Dohmon.   
  
"Dohmon!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mokuba!" said Dohmon. "I will not let you have this girl! She cannot be used to gain   
power for you!"  
  
"Never!" yelled Mokuba. "I will have her! She will be used to draw out the full potential   
of the Fire Flower Jewel, brother to the Dominion Jewel!"  
  
"Mokuba," pleaded Dohmon. "The Fire Flower Jewel can be used for good as well as   
evil. You can use it for good, just don't torture this girl."  
  
Mokuba sneered. In front of Dohmon's eyes, his brother raised his hands and started the   
spell again. Before the spell had time to set in, Dohmon was in front of Kel, a forest-   
green magic shield protecting them both emanating from Dohmon's hands.   
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing?" shrieked the Youkai.   
  
But the spell, combined with the events of late, was too much for Kel, and she   
succumbed to unconsciousness once again.  
  
******  
Whew that was a looooong chapter, but I hope it was okay! Anyway I'm positive Kel   
acted OOC and I apologize, please believe me! And I also think that the events in my fic   
are completely out of context with T. Pierce's books, but I've been   
reading/watching/writing a lot of anime lately and I'm kinda influenced by that. I also   
know that I made Kel black out like a million times so far but that's what I do when I   
need to end a section/chapter. Please REVIEW!  
  
Review… review… review… review… come on, it doesn't take that much effort! You   
just click on that little button down below and type some words. If you feel you must   
flame me, go ahead, I know my writing is far from perfect so I really don't mind flames.   
But nice reviews would be better!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Stranger in the Night  
  
This chapter picks up right where the last left off, so if you haven't read this in a while, I   
suggest looking at the last couple of paragraphs so you don't get confused.   
  
*Primary Disclaimer: * I don't own anything because everything belongs to the most   
wonderful T. Pierce. So don't sue me, because do I need to remind you what you'll get?   
A pencil, some pocket lint and maybe a yo- yo, if you're lucky. All I do own is my plot   
and any and all OCs.   
  
A/N: If any of you don't like the animes from where I borrowed a lot of my names I   
apologize, but the plot and characters are nothing alike.   
  
*********  
  
As soon as Kel lost consciousness, Mokuba ended his spell. Dohmon glared at his   
brother, but glanced back at Kel frequently.   
  
[What do I do?] he wondered. [Defeat my brother- or take care of Kel?] With one last   
glare at his brother, Dohmon turned to the girl. He used his dark- green magic to cut   
through the many bands that bound Kel to the chair. Then he threw his cloak on the   
unconscious girl and easily picked her up. He strode from the room and burst through the   
three sets of doors.   
  
The courtiers, still silent, turned their masked faces toward Mokuba. He smiled lazily.   
"Let them go," he answered the unspoken question. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing   
them soon enough."  
  
Meanwhile, Dohmon was fairly running from the palace. He exited the palace with no   
interruption. He walked straight forward, heading toward a forest in the distance.   
  
Halfway there, Kel woke up. "Dohmon?" she whispered. He was carrying her with his   
arm supporting her back and her knees slung across his other arm.   
  
"Good," he replied coolly. "You're awake."   
  
"Dohmon," she said, "you- you saved me. Again." She paused. "Why?"  
  
"Does it matter?" he said, looking straight ahead. "Did you want to be tortured by the   
Youkai?"  
  
"No," Kel said. Almost unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him. Dohmon faltered for a   
moment as he felt her moving on his chest. He glanced down; Kel was asleep. With a   
slight smile and softer step, Dohmon continued on the path.   
  
**  
When Kel awoke, she was in a small, but pleasant, cottage. She looked out the single   
large window and saw it was dark out, but inside, green mage- lights hovered in the   
ceiling. "Dohmon?" she called softly. There was no reply. Kel swung her knees off the   
bed and stood up.   
  
"Aahhhhhhh!" came a yell. Kel realized she was standing on something soft, squishy, and   
unmistakably…  
  
"Dohmon?" Kel cried as she knelt by him. "Dohmon, are you all right? I did not mean to   
step on you, I'm sorry!"  
  
He groaned slightly. "Don't worry about it," he replied easily. "But of all the places to   
step on, you had to step on that one spot…"  
  
Kel hit him playfully. "Quit complaining. You shouldn't have been lying on the floor   
where anyone could have stepped on you anyway." Dohmon chuckled and beckoned a   
few mage- lights to come near them.   
  
There was quiet for a few minutes. Then Kel, somber ((or is it sober?? Which one means   
not drunk and which one means solemn?)) looked at him.   
  
"Dohmon- my friends, and the rest of the expedition! If they're looking for me, then   
they're not at the Scanran border, and if they're not there, then King Jonathan will get   
angry, and it'd be all my fault," she said quickly, not just- now realizing it, but suddenly   
acutely aware of it.   
  
"Calm down, Kel," Dohmon said reassuringly. "If you want, I'll go tell them what   
happened. After all, I'm still Seto to them, right?"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"No, not everything. Just that you were taken prisoner by the Youkai- and that I just   
escaped."  
  
"Thank you Dohmon. But now- now I want to know everything. About what's been   
going on. I still don't understand, Dohmon! I'm in the middle of an arcane plot and I   
don't know what's going to happen!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, Kel," Dohmon replied. "The Dominion Jewel- you have heard of it?" Kel nodded.   
"It has a brother, the Fire Flower Jewel. The Fire Flower Jewel is a brilliant red, like the   
most valuable ruby- but of course, the Fire Flower is infinitely more powerful.   
  
"The Jewel can be used for many things. The one that the Youkai wants to use is the one   
for unlimited power. The Jewel can unleash all monstrosities on our kingdoms, and put   
them all in the control of the Summoner.   
  
"It can also be used for good. The Jewel can unite warring kingdoms, repair ravaged   
countries, and hold crime in check. You see Kel, the Jewel, either way it's used, can   
destroy our world. Either through evil destruction- or too much perfectness.   
  
"The last, most difficult way, is this. Used in combination with a certain, rare spell, the   
Jewel can grant a single wish to whoever calls upon it. This is what I want Kel. I have the   
spell, I have the magic. I wish to know who killed my parents!"  
  
Dohmon ended his narrative. Kel looked at him pityingly, but at the same time fearfully.   
  
"Dohmon," she said. "Now I'm scared."  
  
"Why?" he said sharply.   
  
"This is all in me?" she gestured vaguely at her body. "I have the power to destroy our   
world, whether for good or evil? Is this what being a Key is?"   
  
"No, Kel," Dohmon said softly, moving even closer to her. "I will make sure you will   
never be used for evil purpose. In fact, I'll make sure-" he closed his eyes. "- I'll make   
sure even I won't use you for my own gain."  
  
"What?" Kel whispered, amazed. "Dohmon- you would give up your greatest wish, just   
to…"  
  
"Yes," he said softly. "Yes." The green mage- lights lit his face, and his face showed no   
sign of sacrifice. "Anything for you, Kel," he said. He moved even closer and placed his   
lips on hers. This time, the kiss was not swift, but more passionate. Kel answered, though   
she had known him for so little, though he had lied… he had saved her. Kel ran a hand   
through his dark hair as he deepened the kiss even more. Eventually though, the two had   
to breathe and they broke apart slightly.   
  
"Kel," he said gently. "Kel, I've known you for so little, yet I feel so drawn to you…"  
  
Kel nodded; she felt the same way. They relaxed, wrapped in each other's embrace,   
letting the mage- lights float away slowly.   
  
Then there was a scraping at the door, and more of the ax- wielding men, the Youkai's   
goons, broke in.   
  
"Ye're comin' wi' us- both o' ye!" the man with the largest ax declared.  
  
Immediately, Dohmon and Kel jumped apart and leapt to fight the large men. However,   
the men were already ringed around the two, and an ax- man had already taken Dohmon   
out, so as to keep him from magicking anything that would protect them.   
  
"Come on," said the leader impatiently. "Th' Master don't like t' be waitin'."  
Kel looked at him squarely. "And what if I don't go?"  
  
The man leered and nodded to where Dohmon had fallen. "Then th' lad's gotten rid of."   
  
Kel looked from him to Dohmon. [I better go], she thought. [Maybe I can reason with the   
Youkai, but not with these men.]   
  
And so, her head hung in shame, Kel allowed herself to be led to the Youkai's castle once   
more.   
  
********  
  
Well, here's another chapter. I don't think this fic is going to be very long- maybe only   
another couple of chapters or so. I know the love scene between Dohmon and Kel was   
probably pretty abrupt and without warning, but I wanted to work in some romance. I'm   
a hopeless romantic anyway. Sorry to disappoint all you K/D fans, but there's not going   
to be any major K/D in this fic, a hint at the end, yes, but nothing more. Please review.   
And if you *must* flame me, I honestly don't care, because my writing is far from   
perfect. But nice reviews would be better.   
  
A MILLION GAZILLION thanks to all you who have reviewed and given me the reason   
to go on. 


	7. Last Chapter

Stranger in the Night  
  
Yes, I'm back again, even though I didn't get too many reviews. *sobs* I can't be that   
bad can I?   
  
*Disclaimer: * I don't own any of the POTS series. They all belong to T. Pierce. So   
please don't even attempt to sue. If you do, all you'll get is my pencil, some pocket lint,   
and the occasional yo- yo. I do claim any and all OCs however and my plot.   
  
******  
  
Kel entered the palace, for the first time fully conscious. It was grand and magnificent,   
she saw, even larger than King Jonathan's in Corus. It would have been beautiful had it   
not been evil.   
  
Once inside the castle though, Dohmon and she parted ways. Some 10 guards took   
Dohmon to the right and the remaining roughly guided Kel to the left. This passageway   
was straight, but it sloped down; the air became steadily colder and it became   
increasingly dark. Kel however ignored the cold and dark but instead concentrated on   
how to escape. All the plans that ran through her head were worse than the last. But she   
was also worried about Dohmon. She had an idea of what someone like the Youkai could   
and would do to someone who defied him, brother or no.   
  
After what seemed like hours of silent walking, they finally came to a pair of simple but   
heavy wooden doors. The lead guard opened them and motioned for the others to follow   
him. Inside the room stood only the Youkai, garbed in splendid violet robes and wearing   
a matching violet mask.   
  
"Now girl," he hissed, advancing on her menacingly. "Now, I will truly succeed!" He   
raised his hands, the fingers glowing with green magic.   
  
"Stop!"   
  
"Dohmon?" cried Kel.  
  
"Dohmon," hissed Mokuba. "Dohmon, what are you doing here? How did you escape?"  
  
"Simple," replied Dohmon easily. "Really Mokuba, your guards just aren't up to   
standard. I came to somewhere in this labyrinth of yours. I magicked my bonds off and   
had a merry fight with my escort. It really was an easy matter." Dohmon's eyes narrowed   
and he became more serious.   
  
"Mokuba," he said quietly. "Why are you using her for evil? If you must use her use her   
at least for good. We can find out what happened to our parents…"   
  
Mokuba laughed.   
"Fool," Mokuba whispered. "You still do not know what happened to our parents?"  
  
"You do?" Dohmon said, shocked.   
  
"Yes- for it was I, I who killed them!" Mokuba laughed again, a ringing, hollow,   
mirthless laugh.   
  
"Mokuba- why?" whispered Dohmon unbelievingly. "You killed your own parents?"  
  
"Yes. In the course of my studies, I came across a powerful mage, descended from Roger   
of Conte himself ((Let's say it's Roger's bastard)). He tought me so much. He taught me   
all I know now." Mokuba accompanied this statement by sorrounding himself with a   
green energy. "But you see, I had heard rumors of a great, ancient spell that rested with   
our parents.   
  
"How had I never heard of this? Surely, our parents would have told me at least, if not   
you. But I had to know. First I researched it. The spell was guarded by our parents, so   
deeply that there was no way to wrest it from them except by killing them first."   
  
Mokuba smiled. "And so- I did! And I have no regrets, none at all!"   
  
Dohmon was staring speechless at his brother. "No- no, Mokuba, you speak lies," he   
managed out. "Please, Mokuba, tell me it's not the truth!"  
  
"It is," said Mokuba unforgivingly, looking down on his younger brother. "Cast your   
mind back to that night. Remember it was a green force that took them. That was my   
magic. I did not kill you then because you were my younger brother and of no   
consequence if you lived. But now- I can get rid of both you and get my Fire Flower   
Jewel!"   
  
"Not if we can help it!" came a chorus of very familiar voices…  
  
"Raoul!" yelled Kel in disbelief. "Dom- Neal- how'd you get here?"   
  
Dohmon grinned. "One thing I didn't tell you- I sent for them to help me in our fight   
against the Youkai."   
  
"You can never defeat me!" cried Mokuba. He took up arms and called his courtiers,   
similarly armed.   
  
They engaged in battle. Kel was here then there, her sword flashing in and out of the   
courtiers. Everytime they killed one however, there was another one waiting to take its   
place. Raoul was fighting happily, a grin on his face, as man after man went down under   
his unforgiving sword.   
  
Kel did not tire. Every time she faltered she reminded herself that she was protecting the   
kingdom. But still the battle raged on.   
  
Finally, after an incredible amount of time, every courtier was defeated. Neal was nursing   
a wound on his leg. Dom had ripped off his shirt and used it to bind a cut on his chest   
together. Raoul's left arm hung useless, and his face was twisted in pain, although he had   
used his tunic to construct a make- shift sling for his arm. Kel could feel blood trickling   
from various, though minor, cuts on her face and body.   
  
"Kel- everyone- get back!" Dohmon shouted. "This is a battle between mages!"   
  
The company stared as the Youkai and Dohmon fought. They sent bolts of magic at each   
other, like fiery arrows. Some found their marks while others missed. The battle between   
the two went on… and on. Neither looked to be stronger than the other. Until, that is, the   
Youkai decided to end the battle.  
  
"Now I will show you my true power!" he hissed. He raised his hands high above his   
head and a huge ball of green magic formed. He flung the immense globe at Dohmon.   
  
He dodged.   
  
"What?" shouted the Youkai. "Impossible!"   
  
Then, the Youkai sent a steady stream of light green magic and Dohmon. Dohmon   
countered with an identical, dark- green stream of his own. The two streams met in mid-   
air. Neither one overtook the other.   
  
With a yell, Dohmon pushed even more strength into his magic. It conquered the   
Youkai's magic and pushed him to the ground.   
  
"And so, just as you killed our parents, so I will kill you!" Dohmon said, standing above   
his older brother.   
  
"No, Dohmon- stop," cut in Kel. "We can imprison him here in Tortall. It will be less   
merciful than killing him now."   
  
Dohmon nodded and reluctantly stepped back. "If you say so," he replied.   
  
Immediately, Raoul and Dom somehow managed to tie ropes around the Youkai.   
  
**  
  
Before they left the palace, Dohmon stopped Kel.   
  
"There's just one more thing to take care of," he said. "Open your shirt." ((No hentai   
comments please!!))  
  
"Excuse me?" Kel exclaimed. "I like you, Dohmon, but not that much…"  
  
"No, I mean," started Dohmon, flaming red. "Open your shirt a little bit so I can take the   
power of the Key from you. I'll put in in here." He held up a small, clear rock. "That way   
you can be unburdened forever."  
  
Kel, still reluctant, opened her shirt a tiny ways. Dohmon told her to open it a little more.   
Finally, she ripped the top part open, till her breast- bindings were slightly exposed.   
Dohmon reached out a hand and actually went *inside* her skin. When he pulled his arm   
back, he held a red, glowing, medium- sized ball of energy.   
  
"This is the power that can unlock the Fire Flower Jewel," said Dohmon, even as the   
clear rock in his other hand turned red. "And now no one can use its power."   
  
"Thank you Dohmon," whispered Kel.   
  
"Thank me for nothing. Now I must go," said Dohmon, and with a last swift kiss,   
Dohmon disappeared in a green smoke.   
  
***********************  
Yikes, what a short chapter! Anyway, this is the end and I know there are some major   
problems. 1) I think I might've made Kel too much like the helpless little girl. And 2) this   
last part may have had too much to do with the OCs rather than Kel, but blame it all on   
anime, I've been watching too much and I get influenced by it. And 3) the ending was too   
abrupt and sudden but I couldn't think of any other ending. If you are dissatisfied you are   
free to *kindly* point out to me how you would have liked this to end. I think I'm gonna   
wait until after I read LK to write another T. Pierce fic. So please R+R but don't be too   
mean. Ja ne! 


End file.
